


Webbolite (or ‘And Webby Makes 4’)

by PurpleApples, StarlightNyxKnight



Series: GemTales, Woo-oo!! [1]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleApples/pseuds/PurpleApples, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightNyxKnight/pseuds/StarlightNyxKnight
Summary: Starring Huey, Dewey and Louie as ‘We’re Including You Because We Love You’ and Webby as ‘Tiny Ball Of Sunshine That Deserves All The Hugs’ with guest appearances from Donald as ‘This Dad Could Not Be Any Prouder’, Scrooge as ‘Flabbergasted Third Party’ and Beakley as ‘Concerned Grandmother’.[Set after the Beagle Birthday Massacre!]One of a series of stories set in the same universe where the Duck-McDuck family are Gems.





	Webbolite (or ‘And Webby Makes 4’)

**Author's Note:**

> There's more about the AU on this Tumblr post:  
> 
> 
>   
>  <https://starlightnyx.tumblr.com/post/174679157215/so-i-got-an-idea-for-a-ducktales-au-if-anyones>   
> 
> 
> UPDATE: We made a sideblog dedicated to the AU! You can see it here:  
> <https://purplenyxknight.tumblr.com/post/177081148297/all-of-the-ducktales-gem-au-and-the-ocasional>  
> UPDATE #2: My co-writer now has an AO3 yaaay!! 

The four ducklings were sitting in the living room, finally relaxing after the hectic night before and the stern talking-to they got afterwards.

“So…” Webby started, “Why didn’t you fuse to stop the Beagle Boys?”

“Well, it’s not like we had time to think about it with them after us,” Huey told her. 

“Plus, that Lena girl was there, and Uncle Donald said we’re not supposed to use our powers in front of Non-Gems,” Louie said as he laid on the couch staring at the ceiling.

“But what about me? I’m a Non-Gem.” Webby asked from her position on the couch.

“You don't count-” Louie started.

“-You're Webby-” Dewey interjected.

“-And you already know about Gems and our powers.” Huey concluded.

“I mean I don’t know a lot about your powers, like how does fusion work? Do you just, think about it and it happens?” Webby asked, sitting up.

“No, you get this feeling in your gem and... and then it goes through your body and it’s kind of fuzzy?” Dewey tried to explain.

“What are you talking about? Its not fuzzy it's more like a warm-” Louie started to say.

“You’re both wrong, it’s actually-” Huey chimed in.

“Can Gems fuse with Non-Gems?” Interrupted Webby, trying to de-escalate the growing argument.

There was a beat of silence as the triplets looked at each other.

“I- I don't know?” Huey said, he then pulled out a book from his gem to search for the answer. “I mean we aren’t technically 100% Gem. The original Gems weren’t even organic life forms, they were actually manifestations of light-”

Louie interrupted him. “So can we or can't we?”

“It might be possible, I don’t know if it's ever been attempted though.”

A silence fell upon the triplets as they looked at each other as one, then in unison, they slowly turned to look at Webby.

“Ok, so we’re totally trying this aren’t we?” Dewey asked, not breaking eye contact.

“Oh, definitely,” Huey answered, doing the same.

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah, sure, why not?” Louie shrugged, “it’s not like we have anything else to do anyways, since we’re grounded and all.”

“Do you wanna try it or-?” Dewey started to ask.

“Yes! Of course, so how do we do it?” Webby asked them. The boys leapt up as one.

“I’ll grab the music!” Louie called out as he walked out of the room.

“I’ll move the furniture!” Dewey declared, doing just that.

“Wait, music? Why do we need that?” Webby asked confused.

“We’re dancing. It’s good way to start trying to fuse.” Huey explained as he directed where Dewey should to move the furniture to.

“It’s how Uncle Donald taught us.” Louie said, having overheard Huey as he walked back in with his phone and a small speaker in tow.

~*~*~*~

“Okay so we start with a box step,” Dewey and Louie demonstrated, “then go into a twirl, then the dip-”

“-and done.” Apatite said, striking a pose.

“It might take a bit longer of a dance because you haven’t done it before, but this is our basic technique” Huey explained, in full-on teacher mode.

“Alright,” Webby said as she got into position with Huey.

~*~*~*~

“Maybe we need some different music,” Huey said after a while of nothing happening, even after switching dance partners a couple of times.

“Or maybe a different dance.” Dewey said, “I'm starting to get dizzy being dipped so many times.”

“Oh! Do you guys know how to dance the Capoeira?”

“...I feel like I just made a mistake.”

~*~*~*~

Dewey had, indeed, made a mistake. One the triplets were all paying for. Why would anyone ever put martial arts in a dance?

“Why,” Huey wheezed, “don't we try,” gasp, “something else?”

“Okay! like what?” She chirped.

“Well, I know a bit of Contemporary,” Dewey commented.

Louie glanced over and muttered, “Of course you would.”

“I'm sorry, what?”

“Nothing at all my dear Dewford.”

~*~*~*~

“Maybe she could dance with a fusion?” Louie suggested.

“How would that help?” Huey asked him.

“I dunno.” He shrugged. “Existing fusion magic or something?”

“Ok,” Dewey agreed, “but which of us fusing for this?” 

“Apatite already came out so it should be either Garnet or Bloodstone.” Huey proposed. “I mean Bloodstone could probably make sure everything is being done ri-.” 

“Yeah, no, not Bloodstone please and thank you.” Dewey overruled. 

Webby looked at him. “Who’s Bloodstone?”

“He's terrifying is what he is.”

She perked up. “Oh, but-”

“No, nooope, moving right along, Garnet it is!”

~*~*~*~

“Argh! Why can’t we get this right?!” Dewey said as he unfused with Huey, throwing his arms up in frustration.

“Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Huey said, patting Webby’s shoulder. “We’ve only been going for a couple of hours”

“Yeah, you should have seen how long we first took, it was ridiculous! I thought me and Dewey would never get to form Apatite.”

“If you say so…”

“Let’s try it again. From the top everyone!”

~*~*~*~

At one point, the ducklings ended up collapsing in a pile of fluff on the floor, full of frustration and exhaustion from dancing all afternoon with no results.  
Donald appeared in the doorway. “What are you kids doing?” He asked the pile of ducklings.

“We’ve been trying to-” Huey started.

“-Fuse with Webby-” Louie continued.

“-But it’s not working!” Dewey finished.

Webby just let out a muffled sound of confirmation.

Donald stared at the colourful pile of feathers and sighed. “Boys, you know that fusing requires a lot of trust, it isn't something that you can just force your way through, especially with Non-Gems.”

“‘Especially with Non-Gems’? What do you mean by that?” Louie frowned.

Donald just gave them a soft smile and walked out.

The kids got up and thought about Donald’s words.

“I,” Webby looked down. “I guess fusion’s just not for me…” 

“Listen, maybe we can fuse, maybe we can't,” Huey said as he put his hands on Webby’s shoulders. “But whether or not we fuse today, tomorrow or never you’re still our friend Webby, nothing will change that.”

Dewey put a supporting hand on Webby’s back, “And we can still try again another time if you want.”

“Plus, you could beat us all anyways, even without the cool gem powers,” Louie added, leaning on Huey.

“Aww, you guys!” Webby smiled, eyes misty, “Thank you.” She said throwing her arms around the three of them, as a warm, fuzzy feeling enveloped them all.

~*~*~*~

The Duck looks down at themself, the floor was a lot farther away than they remembered. There was a few seconds of dawning realization. Their eyes widened before they tripped over their own feet trying to rush to the nearby mirror to confirm their jumbled thoughts.

“Oh my god, we-we did it.” The new fusion muttered, looking at themself.

An ear-splitting shriek of delight echoed throughout the mansion.

Beakley burst into the room less than a minute later brandishing a frying pan.

“Who’s in here?!” She called, then stopped. The fusion turned quickly to face her and lost their balance, falling in a flailing mess of limbs and feathers with a startled quack.

“Hi, Mrs. Granny!” the fusion waved cheerily from the floor, before muttering to themself, “oh, wow, that’s weird. Yeah. It really is.”

“What in the blazes is goin’ on in here?” Scrooge asked from the hall, before he stopped in front of the door, and froze.

Donald, who was running behind Scrooge, bumped into him as he stopped, propelling them both inside the room and into Mrs Beakley’s back.

“Look! We fused, isn’t it awesome!” They cheered as the adults stared.

“Webby… Ammolite-” Scrooge started. Beakley looked like she was in shock, she'd long since dropped the frying pan. Donald looked like he’d just won the lottery.

“Oohhh, what about Webbolite?!” The now newly christened fusion asked, finally finding their footing.

“... Webbolite? I- how?” Beakley asked getting her voice back.

“I wanted to see if we could do it.”

“You’re- Webby’s not a Gem! What if there are side effects? Unfuse this instant!” Beakley commanded, sounding surprisingly close to a panic. Scrooge simply sat down on the couch, not quite processing what was happening.

“They’ll be fine Mrs. B.” Donald said, grinning like a loon and walking towards Webbolite. He placed his hands on the sides of their arms, as he couldn't quite reach their shoulders. “Look at you! How do you feel?”

Webbolite looked down towards the tiny duck and gave him a shy grin, tripping slightly over their words. “Weird- really weird, but, like, also good? Definitely excited!”

“How do you know they’re going to be alright?” Beakley asked, staring Donald down. As he went to open his mouth Scrooge finally spoke.

“There are stories an’ rumors about Gems an’ Non-Gems fusin’, but I had always thought they were just that, rumors! Apparently, they’re nae, but nae story I heard ever said it was dangerous, just difficult.”

“We- um, I, really do feel fine,” Webbolite said quietly, head down, eyes locked with Beakley.

“Oh, alright.” Beakley sighed. “If you’re all certain it’s safe then you can stay fused until dinner, but then I want 4 children at my table.”

“Woo! We’re going to the yard to see what I can do!” Webbolite cheered, already running out of the room, stumbling slightly.

“Ah, but-” Scrooge started, stopping when Donald, still smiling, put a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll make sure they don’t break anything.” He said, and then followed after Webbolite.

“Well,” Scrooge said looking at Beakley. “This is a thing.”


End file.
